farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
SBS
Far Cry New Dawn *''Upgrade'' - 50 Ethanol, 86 Duct Tape, 88 Gear, 86 Titanium |attachments = Far Cry 5 Scopes *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Enhanced Ranger Far Cry New Dawn *None |stats = Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 2/10 *Handling: 4/10 Far Cry New Dawn *Damage: 428 *Round Per Minute: 180 |variants = *SBS *SBS "The Farmhand" *Makeshift SBS }} The SBS is a side-by-side double-barrel 12-Gauge shotgun featured in Far Cry 5 and Far Cry New Dawn. The SBS is a full-length "coach gun" style long rifle that uses a break-action mechanism to breach-load two shells, and fires each barrel individually, with one shell per-trigger pull. It serves as a full-length variant of the sidearm-capable D2. Far Cry 5 SBS = The standard variant, the SBS is decorated in "Plain Jane" wood and blued steel. The SBS has several skins and optics available for mods; having access to the Reflex, Red Dot, Optical, and Enhanced Ranger sights. Gallery Fc5 weapon sbs.jpg|The SBS Fc5 weapon sbs optic reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight - $810 Fc5 weapon sbs optic reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight - $795 Fc5 weapon sbs optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight - $1,035 Fc5 weapon sbs optic ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger - $1,380 Fc5 weapon sbs skin wood new.jpg|"Good Wood" - $200 Fc5 weapon sbs skin blue.jpg|"Navy Blues" - $500 Fc5 weapon sbs skin grey.jpg|"Snowfall" - $500 Fc5 weapon sbs skin green.jpg|"Cyber Green" - $500 Fc5 weapon sbs skin orange.jpg|"Mustard Custard" - $700 Fc5 weapon sbs skin prestige.jpg|"The Incredible" - $1,800 or Fc5 weapon sbs modded.jpg|Fully modified Fc5 weapon sbs skin wood.jpg|The old version of "Good Wood", prior to Title Update 7 - $200 |-| SBS "The Farmhand" = The Prestige variant, The Farmhand is decorated in a Fall's End theme, with the town's seal on the stock and receiver. The Farmhand has only optics, with the Reflex, Red Dot, Optical, and Enhanced Ranger sights being the only options for use. Gallery Fc5 weapon sbsfarm.jpg|SBS "The Farmhand" Fc5 weapon sbsfarm optic reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight - $810 Fc5 weapon sbsfarm optic reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight - $795 Fc5 weapon sbsfarm optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight - $1,035 Fc5 weapon sbsfarm optic ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger - $1,380 Fc5 weapon sbsfarm modded.jpg|Fully modified Far Cry New Dawn The SBS returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 2 Weapon known as the "Makeshift SBS". ''It deals 428 damage. Mickey and Lou can sometimes be seen using this weapon. The Makeshift SBS works like its Far Cry 5 variant. However, its outer appearance is completely different. The sights are rusty and replaced with pieces of scrap metal. The barrel is wrapped up with duct tape and an adjustable belt. The stock is partially wrapped with electrical tape. Gallery Fcnd_makeshift_sbs_stats.jpg|The stats of the Makeshift SBS Fcnd_makeshift_sbs_first_person_view.jpg|First-person view Fcnd_makeshift_sbs_iron_sight.jpg|Iron Sight Trivia *The SBS is the full-length variant of the D2, which can be used in the sidearm slot, at the cost of reduced Accuracy and Range. *The SBS, in terms of design, despite being a shotgun appears to be based upon the 1880 Holland and Holland Hammerless Royal Ejector Rifle. *The description of the SBS makes a joke about the stereotype trend of a "Shotgun Wedding"2018 April 30, Wikipedia: Shotgun Wedding. Retrieved 2018 May 8. *In Title Update 7, the "Good Wood" skin for the SBS was changed to not just be a direct copy of the default, but instead to have a darker brown wood, with a brass-esque hue to the metal.2018 June 16, ''Far Cry 5: In-Game Appearance. See Also *.700 Nitro - Far Cry 4 equivalent weapon References Category:Far Cry New Dawn Weapons